


Carving the way

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Contests, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Dahyun spends the day with Mina carving pumpkins for a contest.





	Carving the way

“Trick or treat!” were the words to greet Mina as she opened the door. She was surprised by the sight that greeted her.

“Dahyun, you do realise it’s only ten oclock, you didn't need to come in your genie costume now.” Mina giggled as she moved to allow Dahyun in her  _ Genie from Aladdin _ costume into her home.

“I know I didn’t  _ need _ to, but I wanted to,” Dahyun chuckled, “besides, that reaction alone was worth it all.”

Mina was flustered. She couldn’t get any words out of her mouth. Dahyun saw this as a victory. She knew just the right things to say to make Mina speechless.

“Now, are you going to stand around here gawking until this evening, or are we actually going to do what we had planned for today?” Dahyun asked.

Mina reached out for Dahyun’s hand, finding that it still fitted her hand as perfectly as the first time she had tried back when the couple were in school together. Mina then lead Dahyun into the kitchen where there were two pumpkins on the side, waiting to be carved out by the pair.

“Two good size pumpkins, as was requested by yourself earlier this week. I went and picked these myself.” Mina proudly informed Dahyun.

Dahyun looked at the pumpkins. They weren’t just good size pumpkins, they were the ideal size pumpkins. “They are perfect Mina, you picked very well.” She said as Mina’s gummy smile formed on her face. Just hearing Dahyun call the pumpkins perfect made her happy.

“I’m glad they are the right ones,” Mina replied, before a thought crossed her mind, leading her to ask Dahyun “can you remind me exactly why we are entering Chaeyoung’s pumpkin carving contest please?”

“Well, Tzuyu is entering with Sana because Tzuyu wants to impress Chaeyoung enough to try and get the ‘Best Friend’ label that I apparently already have, then because Sana is entering that means that Momo wants to compete against her to try and see which of them has the better art skills, and because Momo is entering Jihyo is entering with Momo. Nayeon and Jeongyeon are entering just because of how competitive they are, but I’m only entering because I like carving pumpkins” Dahyun reeled off the reasons for entering the contest, before adding one more reason. “I’m also doing this because I enjoy the time I spend with you and I want to spend more and more time with you.”

Mina was made speechless for the second time of the morning and it had only been fifteen minutes at the most that Dahyun had been there.It all seemed to come so naturally to Dahyun. It was the right words at the right time in the right combination that was guaranteed to have the desired effect on Mina. “I- I enjoy spending time with you too.” Mina stuttered when she could finally talk again.

“I’m happy to hear that Mina. Now, shall we start scooping out the pumpkin seeds and fibres so that we can make a start on the carving.” Dahyun instructed.

The pair scooped everything out of the pumpkin and put it into bowls that had been placed next to the pumpkins. There was stray bits of pumpkin fibre and seeds everywhere in the kitchen. Some has made its way up the wall that the counter the pumpkins were on was attached too, more was on the counter top, and fibre and seeds were on the floor, making it a slipping hazard for both girls.

“And now, to the best part.” the grin on Dahyun’s face grew. “Carving!” both girls exclaimed as they finally started cutting their designs into the pumpkins. They both took the tools they needed and started to cut the designs they wanted to make.

After a couple of hours, they had both finished. Dahyun had carved a devils face into her pumpkin, while Mina had carved a swan into hers.

“Wow, that devil’s face looks amazing. You are certain to win the contest with that carving.” Mina said to Dahyun as she wrapped her arm around Dahyun’s back at waist height.

“Are you kidding me? You are going to win, your carving is creative and unique. You really have gone all out to impress Chaeyoung.” Dahyun chuckled.

“She wasn’t the one I was trying to impress.” Mina said as she unwrapped her arm and walked over towards the cupboards where the saucepans were kept.

“Wait, if it wasn’t Chaeyoung, who were you trying to impress then?” Dahyun asked, expecting a response. However one wasn’t forthcoming from Mina as she poured some of the pumpkin fibres from out of one of the bowls into the saucepan and started to cook something that she knew Dahyun would love.

“You were the one I was trying to impress.” Mina eventually admitted.

“Me?” Dahyun was stunned at Mina’s response. “Why me?” she asked.

“Because you always impress me Dahyun, but I feel like I never do anything that is worthy of impressing you.”

“Mina, you impress me with a lot of the things you do. Your ballet is exquisite, your gaming ability is incredible, your mental strength is like none I know. Mina you never fail to impress me, and you didn’t need to try now, because anything you do impresses me.” Dahyun rambled on.

Mina could feel the tears were building up in her eyes. She never realised that Dahyun felt that way about her, especially her mental strength. Dahyun had been there many times for Mina when she was in her darkest days, and if it wasn’t for Dahyun being by her side, Mina didn't know where she would have been and what her self confidence would have been like. Dahyun certainly helped carve through the hard times and was there whenever Mina needed her to be. Mina was able to compose herself, preventing any tears falling down, before saying to Dahyun “I think you came dressed in the wrong costume.” This caused the pair of them to laugh.

“And what makes you think that?” Dahyun smirked.

“Because you are not my genie,” Mina paused, allowing a second to pass before continuing. “You are my angel.”

“No Mina, I’m not your angel, you are mine. Hence your costume for later.” Dahyun teased. “But since I am here, dressed as your genie, complete with blue face paint, I guess I should grant you three wishes.”

Mina thought about what she could ask for that was obviously realistic or as close to realistic as possible. “Okay, wish one is I’d like for either of us to win the contest.”

Dahyun nodded her head, pretending to grant Mina’s wish. “It is done, next wish.” Dahyun smiled.

“Wish two is I’d like to make the best pumpkin soup for us to enjoy for our lunch.” Mina grinned.

Dahyun’s stomach rumbled at the mention of pumpkin soup. “I think wish two is soon to be granted.” the pair laughed as Dahyun’s stomach rumbled again. “Maybe we should leave wish three until after lunch.” Mina nodded at the suggestion and went back to making the soup.

Once the soup was done, Mina dished up two servings of it and the pair sat at the dining table together, slurping away at the soup. “Wish two was definitely granted.” Dahyun finally said, clearly enjoying the soup by the sounds of approval she was making after every mouthful.

“I know what I want for wish three too Dahyun” Mina turned and faced Dahyun.

“What would you like for your third wish?” She asked.

“I want us to be happy and like this. Together, forever.” Mina smiled.

Dahyun’s smile beamed from ear to ear. She also could feel tears slowly dripping from her eyes down her cheeks. “I would like that too Mina, I would like that a lot. I grant wish three.” Dahyun pulled Mina into a passionate kiss, reaffirming what the pair meant to each other. They never wanted to be apart from each other, and they wouldn’t be for the rest of their lives.

“Happy Halloween Dahyun”

“Happy Halloween Mina, there weren’t any tricks for us today.”

“No there weren’t. Only treats.” Mina giggled. The treats they would enjoy together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
